clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Cup
The Penguin Cup was a party in Club Penguin that began on June 19, and ended on July 1, 2014. It was first confirmed by Spike Hike in a Spike Saturday event.http://clubpenguinmemories.com/2014/03/club-penguin-to-have-world-cup-party-in-june-2014/ It was a soccer-themed party to celebrate the 2014 FIFA World Cup hosted in Brazil. The winners were the Sharks (Team Blue), with Hot Sauce (Team Red) being runners-up. Teams Free items Results June 20, 2014 (12:00 AM PST) June 21, 2014 (3:30 AM PST) June 23, 2014 (3:50 AM PST) June 24, 2014 (12:20 AM PST) June 25, 2014 (1:40 AM PST) June 26, 2014 (12:00 AM PST) June 27, 2014 (5:20 AM PST) June 28, 2014 (12:00 AM PST) June 29, 2014 (12:00 AM PST) The winning team was concluded as the Blue Team as expected by many players, having maintained a significantly higher score than any of the other teams. The Green Team notably came in 4th place, only 1 point off from being tied with the Yellow Team in 3rd place. Trivia *Prior to the party on May 1, 2014, Polo Field posted a picture of himself on Twitter wearing a Beta Hat. Behind him was a whiteboard, with the words "uin Cup" written (his hat was blocking the start of the word ending with "uin").https://twitter.com/polofield/status/462085067691405312/photo/1 *A ball in a cup was found during the Future Party and it was located at the Futuristic Clothes Shop — the Robo Shop. This foreshadowed the party. *It was referenced in issue 104449 of the Club Penguin Times during the Future Party about taking a trip to the past: "You may want to visit the first ever Penguin Cup, but you'll be a bit too early for this historic occasion". *On June 21, 23, 25, and 27, Aunt Arctic gave players an update on the tournament when they logged in. **On June 29, the Sharks were announced as winners in the final update. Penguins got the 2014 Penguin Cup Blue. *The logo for this party was designed by Fernando Motta, a Brazilian freelancer who also designed numerous licensed products for Brazil. Such products are the Brazilian version of the Club Penguin Magazine, a sticker album featuring all of the Card-Jitsu games, scholar notebooks, backpacks, and easter eggs. Furthermore, this was the first time in which a party logo was created outside of the Club Penguin HQ, in Canada.http://fcmotta.com.br/?lang=en Glitches *On the first day, on the "Equip" button on the Penguin Cup Ball, there was a member logo, implying it was for members. However, anyone could equip the ball. The member logo on the ball was eventually removed. *When you beat someone that is on the same team as you they turn red. *When you pick "Games" on the Map and pick Hydro Hopper, the arrow will be on the right of the Hydro Hopper. *When you click the ball above the penguin that wants to vs and then quickly change rooms, you will have 2 matches. The first is using the penguin with no music or sound and the second is using a bot that does not do anything. *When you enter the game after June 29, there is a chance that Aunt Arctic says "**w.p2014.soccer.dialogue.update.5.undefined**". The trophy will also rapidly change colors for each team. Gallery Sneak Peeks WorldCupOnClubPenguin.png|Spike Hike confirming the Party in a Spike Sunday meetup World Cup Party CONFIRMED.PNG|When Spike was asked if he was excited for the games themselves or if it was an actual event, he alluded this Polo Field wearing Beta Hat IRL.jpg|Polo Field wearing the Party Hat — with a hint at the party's name in the background Right-Membership-WhatsComingUp-0507-1399513454.png|A sneak peek of the party as seen in the Membership page PenguinCupEasterEggFoundFutureParty2014.png|A hint from the Future Party 10001.png|Issue #31 of the Club Penguin Magazine 26857C26-392C-4508-8B5D-1A997087CE2B.JPG|A sketch from the blog, of a news and interview themed room.June Sneak Peek 1462F7AA-4961-4804-8AE7-FB0465A2B3BE.JPG|A sketch of the Stadium PCArtwork.jpg|Artwork from the Portuguese blog.Novidade do Mês de Junho! PenguinCup-PortugueseCPBlog-SneakPeek.png|A sneak peek from the Portuguese CP Blog, showing a preview of some items to be at the Penguin Cup.Jogadas com Estilo - Itens Imperdíveis da Copa Pinguim! FB1E445A-51BE-453E-8EB7-8636C9DFC081.PNG|A sneak peek as shown on the Membership Page B7708558-3ED5-45E4-BE82-C887CD910184.PNG|A sneak peek of the Dock, the team headquarters of Team Space Squids 938F8C76-DCA2-4842-9DAF-BB7851455EF0.JPG|A sneak peek of the Beach, the team headquarters of Team Sharks Image 1-1400187051.jpg|A graphic artist sketching out the party ideas 8B6DF36E-A739-47DF-A31C-D14246222F77.JPG|A sneak peek of the new mini-game Bp9AfVgIcAA6v-3.jpg|A sneak peek of the teams PenguinCup-Countdown-3Days.png|A Twitter image posted 3 days before the party started PenguinCupCountdown-2Days.png|A Twitter image posted 2 days before the party started PenguinCup-Countdown-Tomorrow.png|A Twitter image posted 1 day before the party started PenguinCup-Countdown-Today.png|A Twitter image posted a few minutes before the party started Screens 0604-(Marketing)-Penguin-Cup-Homepage-Billboard-1401932410.png|The homepage and login screen for the party Penguin Cup logo screen.png|The logo screen during the party Club Penguin Times Issue #450 Screenshot 17+-+Copy.png|The Feature Story of issue #450 of the Club Penguin Times Issue450FeatureStoryContinued.png|The 2nd Part of the Feature Story of issue #450 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #451 2cas.png|The Feature Story of issue #451 of the Club Penguin Times Issue #452 ClubPenguinTimes-452-FeatureStory-PenguinCupOpener.png|The Feature Story of issue #452 of the Club Penguin Times ClubPenguinTimes-452-SupportStory-TeamProfiles.png|The Support Story of issue #452 of the Club Penguin Times, showing the "team profiles" Issue #453 Ixpcp.png|The Feature Story of issue #453 of the Club Penguin Times Rooms Construction Penguin Cup construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Penguin Cup construction Stadium.png|Stadium (also during the Penguin Prom) Party Penguin Cup Beach.png|Beach Penguin Cup Cove.png|Cove Penguin Cup Dock.png|Dock Penguin Cup Forest.png|Forest Penguin Cup Plaza.png|Plaza Penguin Cup Plaza Sharks win.png|Plaza after June 29 Penguin Cup Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Penguin Cup Snow Forts Sharks win.png|Snow Forts after June 29 Penguin Cup Stadium.png|Stadium Penguin Cup Stage.png|Stage (as CPSN) Penguin Cup Town.png|Town Penguin Cup Town Sharks win.png|Town after June 29 Unused :The following are unused designs for rooms that would have been used if a different team won the cup. Penguin Cup Snow Forts Sauce win.png|Snow Forts, Hot Sauce Penguin Cup Plaza Sauce win.png|Plaza, Hot Sauce Penguin Cup Town Sauce win.png|Town, Hot Sauce Penguin Cup Snow Forts Squids win.png|Snow Forts, Space Squids Penguin Cup Plaza Squids win.png|Plaza, Space Squids Penguin Cup Town Squids win.png|Town, Space Squids Penguin Cup Snow Forts Fluffies win.png|Snow Forts, Fluffies Penguin Cup Plaza Fluffies win.png|Plaza, Fluffies Penguin Cup Town Fluffies win.png|Town, Fluffies Map Icons PenguinCupBeachMapIcon.png|Beach PenguinCupDockMapIcon.png|Dock PenguinCupSnowFortsMapIcon.png|Snow Forts PenguinCupStadiumMapIcon.png|Stadium PenguinCupPlazaMapIcon.png|Plaza PenguinCupForestMapIcon.png|Forest PenguinCupCoveMapIcon.png|Cove Emoticons Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Yellow Foam Finger.png|Yellow Foam Finger Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Yellow Card.png|Yellow Card Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Woo hoo.gif|Woo-hoo Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Whistle.png|Whistle Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Red Foam Finger.png|Red Foam Finger Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Red Card.png|Red Card Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Green Foam Finger.png|Green Foam Finger Emoticon Penguin Cup 2014 Emoticons Blue Foam Finger.png|Blue Foam Finger Emoticon Others Penguin Cup logo development.jpg|Development process of the logo SFYT.png|The text that appeared in the homepages for the party PCupMonument.png|The welcome monument for the party 1saddsdsda.png|Aunt Arctic speaking to you when you first log in 2xup2.png|The "choose a team" interface 3cpcp.png|The interface 5cp.png|The interface when all the items are unlocked mnEkyGm.png|Aunt Arctic speaking to you about the winners of the event, the Sharks Penguin Cup Trophy Glitch.JPG|One of the glitches when you log in for the first time Videos Club Penguin Penguin Cup 2014 Official Trailer Club Penguin Penguin Cup 2014 Sneak Peek UK Club Penguin Penguin Cup 2014 Fever! Club Penguin Penguin Cup Breaking News Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat Messages Jokes Names in other languages SWF References See also *List of Parties and Events in 2014 *Sports Party *Penguin Games Category:Parties of 2014 Category:2014